


Confession - One Last Hope

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [16]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my entry for Blame Canada's SP Drabble Bomb - Confessions! Tweek had to endure an arduous break up but Wendy started to fill in for him and to make his day better. Something unexpected came out of it, though.





	Confession - One Last Hope

Things didn't end well after Craig and Tweek broke up. It was hard for both parties to move on and it is something they will regret for sure. But due to a lot of personal reasons, it had to be done. Craig ended up going solo as he moved to a city where he'll stay in for college to continue his astronaut career. Tweek on the other hand, remained in South Park as he continued his business in the shop. They are already in their teens, and it felt really lonely for him to get used to being solo.  
  
It wasn't that long till Wendy noticed what happened after. Next to Craig, she has close relations to Tweek and she checks in if he's doing his best to move on. To Tweek, its a silver lining.. a sign of relief that he knows someone still cares and respects his decisions.  
  
Wendy visits Tweek in the shop to do the usual check-up on him. Tweek feels better when she comes in, since they can relate to a lot of things as Wendy broke up with Stan a few months ago before he got the same result with Craig. Tweek comforted her that time and she appreciated it so much. Wendy wanted to return the favor for him someday and now is the perfect time to do so.  
  
Immediately, Tweek greeted her kindly when she came by the shop today.  
  
"Oh hiya Wendy! How are you today?"  
  
"I'm great, Tweek. Thank you! How are you doing after what happened with Craig?"  
  
"I'm still.. getting used to it. Its hard when Craig had to go.."  
  
"Its okay Tweek. You and Craig had reasons to do so. It doesn't end in a bad note at least."  
  
"Yeah, but how long until he'll come back? I started to miss him already.."  
  
"College terms last a long. It will take like four years tops to see him again."  
  
"Geez, that long? I don't wanna forget him, Wendy."  
  
"Well, do you remember the best memories you have with him, Tweek? Let's talk it over on your lunch break."  
  
"S-sure. I'll finish up these orders first before break time. My new hires will take over for me there."  
  
"Go ahead, Tweek. I'll wait patiently."  
  
Tweek finishes up the orders while Wendy sits down at an open table that's near to the counter where Tweek's stationed at. From there, Wendy remembers how most of their encounters with each other always end in a happy, kind note. She started to have feelings for him since the middle grade when the fake breakup happened. The thought of him smiling after she helped him back there is something that sparked this feeling.  
  
Wendy has a lot of things to admire from Tweek. He's very approachable, and many of the girls really like hanging out with him as a friend. Many people supported his relationship with Craig too, and most of them are girls. There's a bunch of boys as well, with Kenny the only one in Team Stan supporting them fully. But from them all, Wendy is the biggest supporter as she did it for Tweek to make sure he's happy with Craig all those years.  
  
Wendy grabs a magazine that shows all the latest fashion trends. Its her favorite read and ever since Tweek put it up for her in the shop, Tweek's been getting a lot of girl customers and left great reviews on it. Its good for business, and there's awesome car magazines and video game magazines for the boys, too. Anyone can read them in the shop's case, its the preference of the customer that matters in this. Wendy always feels welcome in Tweak Bros, and that's why she loves coming in here.  
  
Some time later, Wendy noticed Karen and Kenny coming in. They are both the new hires Tweek mentioned. Wendy remembered they needed a job to renovate their house with Kevin McCormick doing all the carpentry. Tweek hired them both to handle the shop in his place and they are doing well so far in the first few weeks. Once they came in, they timed in and started their shift.  
  
"Hiya Tweek! Got in just in time to start my shift!"  
  
"Karen's really excited to work here, Tweek. Worth it to sign up for your business."  
  
"Hehe, no problem Kenny. Glad you're liking the work atmosphere here at least."  
  
"Dude, you still okay after Craig broke up with you?"  
  
"No.. but I'm doing my best to cope with it, Kenny. Thank you."  
  
"I'm really sorry you had to experience that, Tweek." (Karen gives him a comfort hug)  
  
"Aww, thanks Karen. But I'll be okay."  
  
"Speaking of which, Wendy's here too. Are you gonna talk to her?"  
  
"Yeah, I need some help after the breakup, Kenny."  
  
"Its fine, Tweek. I totally understand. Let us take over for you."  
  
"Yeah!! I'm sure you need a friend right now Tweek, and we'll handle the shift for you.. me and my big bro!!"  
  
"I really made the right decision to hire the both of you." (Tweek gives them a smile)  
  
Tweek walks away from the counter as Kenny takes in orders with Karen making the food for them. She wanted to be able to make food, so this is a great opportunity for her. The customers really love how she makes them, aside from the usual coffee and lattes Karen knows how to present them.  
  
Tweek heads on over to Wendy's table, and she lets Tweek sit down with her. Wendy is happy that the shop's running well with Kenny and Karen around to help.  
  
"Hi Tweek, nice that you got reliable workers to help!"  
  
"Yeah, I can trust Kenny and Karen in handling the orders. They know how to manage them well!"  
  
"That's great to know, Tweek! I love that you're handling the business well."  
  
"Thanks, Wendy. Its the one thing I'm good at.. coffee and all."  
  
"You'll do well in the business like this Tweek. I'm sure! Well, with that in mind, to help you feel better, what do you remember about Craig? The good ones."  
  
"Everything. The date in the amusement park, Freedom pals and the heroes.. and well.. all of the good stuff that happened till now."  
  
"That's nice you still remember them Tweek. Those were from grade school too.. way way back."  
  
"Yeah, it sparked there first and I loved how it turned out.. but good things must come to an end, sadly."  
  
"Good things can happen again for you Tweek. You told me before that moving on takes time. And after some time, I finally did. Now, I want you to do the same too."  
  
"It really helps when you say it, Wendy. Thank you."  
  
"Tweek, what do you think of me as a friend? I know this is gonna be odd for me to say it, but I hope its okay."  
  
"You're a best friend to me, Wendy. You've been with me since grade school after the fake breakup. We're best friends behind the scenes too."  
  
"Aww, thanks. I still remember that science project as well. The one where you got scared due to a storm?"  
  
"Gah, yeah I remember! You comforted me there and I thanked you."  
  
"Yeah, it felt like a date actually. It was odd that we got to be together that time. But now that I think of it, I feel like I didn't mind, because I trust you."  
  
"Thanks, Wendy. I'm glad you think so. I trust you too.. we're partners there."  
  
"Hehe, yeah. I appreciate it so much, Tweek."  
  
"With that in mind.. if you ended up dating me are you okay with it, Wendy?"  
  
"Tweek, I would love to date you honestly. You're a great guy to be with."  
  
At this point, Tweek blushed profusely. He didn't know that Wendy would approve of a date with him. Looks like he has another chance of love, with someone else. The only problem is that.. will Craig approve of this? Then again.. they broke up. Wendy immediately apologized after saying this.  
  
"Oh-oh dear I'm sorry Tweek! That was too much from me."  
  
"I-its okay Wendy.. I totally understand."  
  
"Well, I guess its time to say this Tweek. I-I have a confession to make."  
  
"W-what? Wendy what are you going to confess?"  
  
"Tweek.. I.. I really love you!"  
  
At this point, Tweek didn't know what to say, but he blushed so hard. He knew this was coming, but right now at all times? Especially with Kenny, Karen and the customers watching? He got embarrased immediately. Its quite a scene, but hey, the town is supportive of Creek before. And now they're supporting Tweek and Wendy.  
  
"Gaaahh!! Wendy, not in front of my customers and new hires!!!" (Tweek blushes so hard)  
  
"O-oh no! I'm sorry Tweek! I just let that out so suddenly.. please forgive me."  
  
But, the customers didn't react negatively. All of them are in support of their relationship.. a good one at most. Karen and Kenny were cheering for them, too.  
  
"T-they're cheering us?"  
  
"The town still has their supportive spirit.. its like.."  
  
"..like how they supported me and Craig."  
  
"Yeah, exactly. We'll be a great pairing then, Tweek. I know it."  
  
"Hehe.. well I did admit I crushed on you the third grade, Wendy."  
  
"Aww, you should have told me Tweek! Then again, I was still with Stan.. so I can see why you didn't talk to me that time. Its okay."  
  
"I didn't wanna be that guy to ruin your relationship with Stan so I let you be with him."  
  
"Well, its okay. Things have changed now Tweek. You've been such a great person to me and in fact, I should have recognized your feelings to me back then all those years.. I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Its okay. We both are shy of each other but at least it works out now Wendy!"  
  
"I-I'm glad Tweek. Do you love me back?"  
  
"Yes.. I love you back Wendy."  
  
"Thank you so much, Tweek. I'm sure Craig will understand.. and hopefully be happy for you."  
  
"I-I really hope so too, Wendy. One more question.. is it okay to be still loving Craig and loving you both? I know I'm gay but I wanted to love you just as the way I loved him."  
  
"Yes, you can Tweek! You're bi. It means you're attracted to girls and boys both!"  
  
"Ah-really? That sounds good then. If Craig will come back, I hope the three of us will be happy together."  
  
"I'm sure he will love the idea when he'll come back from college, Tweek."  
  
"That's good to know. This is really awkward.. but confessing my love to you made me feel more confident, Wendy."  
  
"I feel the same way, Tweek. Say.. before I go.."  
  
Wendy moved her face closer to Tweek and kissed him softly and kindly. It was a slow, long kiss.. a sign that marks the start of a well-made couple's journey. She kissed Tweek on the lips as she was really wanting to do that after letting her feelings out. The entire shop went "Aww!" all over and they continued cheering for them. After that, Wendy and Tweek slowly back away from each other after the kiss.  
  
"..there. Its not a good start without a kiss.. hehe."  
  
Tweek blushed and had no words to say. That kiss.. felt like how Craig kissed him before, but with more feeling. Tweek cherished it a lot afterwards.  
  
"Thank you very much Wendy.. I'll be sure to love you the most."  
  
"It means a lot, Tweek. Thank you so much for the time today.. honey. I'll see you later soon, love."  
  
Wendy gave Tweek a goodbye hug before she left the cafe. She tipped Karen and Kenny on the counter while doing so. When she left, the shop clapped for him. They were onboard with this.  
  
Tweek's lunch break is done too, and he returns to the counter to work with the new hires together. Kenny and Karen bonded over with Tweek, and are telling him they're gonna support him and Wendy together. Tweek smiled at the thought of that. The customers also clapped and cheered him on.  
  
At this point, you can say that this is the most lovely shift Tweek ever had in work. Wendy is Tweek's one last hope of having a good love life.. and it all came true.


End file.
